


Veni.Vidi.Amavi

by Botticellis_angels17



Series: Veni. Vidi. Amavi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Academia, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botticellis_angels17/pseuds/Botticellis_angels17
Summary: A collection of Dark Academia snippets from the Modern Kylux Fanfic i haven't wrote yet.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician/Dopheld Mitaka, Phasma/Rey
Series: Veni. Vidi. Amavi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917526
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Star Wars .I'm just playing in George Lucas's sandbox. Im edited this on my own and i apologize for any spelling mistakes i make!

Strangeness is a necessary ingredient in beauty - Charles Baudelaire

Hux think's about this every time Kylo spends the night , face relaxed and eyes soft. His hair fanned out underneath him , leaving strands on the pillows ,something that use to annoy Hux to no end. Now whenever he catches a glimpse of one and feels the yearning he's reluctantly named love. Kylo's always been a strange beauty to him , a boxers build but graceful like a dancer. A mismatched face that falls together so beautifully , so full of contradictions. 

It's been 4 years since they fell into bed together and 3 since it became more then a body to sleep next to . Hux drank every fact about Kylo like it was the finest wine and he could not sate his thirst. He loved how emotional his lover was , fired up about everything from Cleopatra to what they should and shouldn't allow in The Louvre . He drank up the way Kylo held him so tight as they made love , loved the ways his eyes soften just for him or even the he is the only one who can calm the ever raging battle of insecurity inside him . There is never a doubt in his mind that Kylo loves him just as much. 

Hux could think of no way to express his need to keep Kylo next to him , how he knew in his heart that if they fell apart the world would lose all it's beauty .  
Coffee would have no sweetness , rivers would cease to cleanse his worries away , he would find no joy in anything. That's the problem, he thought , about loving your muse or being a writer in love . It starts soft like the gentle caress of the sunshine and if it ends so cruelly that there is forever a whole in your heart. 

He had come home earlier that night , after hours of lectures and midterms , to find the sleeping man already passed out on the much to small bed . His heart sighed , the contentment that filled him made him realize how tired he really was . He crawled into the bed and tucked himself into the curves of Kylo's body . He wanted to do this every day , wanted to come home to Kylo , wanted to wake up and know that neither one of them had to leave to make it back home before work or school. 

"Kylo?" 

"mmm" 

"Move in with me?" 

Silenced reigned the room , Hux's head swam with terrible outcomes .Maybe Kylo really did not love him as much as he had thought? Perhaps they never moved past the stage of a warm body and Hux had fallen to deep into a one sided love? Maybe he-

"Armitage , you're burning a hole into the ceiling " Kylo's voice was fondly teasing as he brought his hands to rub circles into Hux's stomach . "i never wanted to be parted from you , my love." He kissed Hux's shoulder .His mind at ease , Hux began to doze off .

"Kylo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Was that a yes?" 

"Of course, my love"


	2. Cashmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey about how Phasma came into her life.

Act 1

The library is practically empty this time of night and that's precisely the reason Rey likes it so much. No noise to block out just the quiet humming of the library.  
Books are spread all over the table as she highlights important theories for her essay , she's still not sure why she choose such a weighty assignment. Sane people who had the option between an essay on Which folktales impacted it's culture significantly or how those stories impact their descendants years later , chose option one. She however much of had a bowl of ambition for breakfast because two weeks later she was ready to pull out her hair. 

It's not like she didn't want to write it , there was just so much to choose from. Start with Greek mythology , did the stories have any impact on Greek people anymore? Did they mourn so as sorrowfully as Aphrodite as she wailed for Adonis ? Is that grief comparable to a women holding her dead lover? Do young men think of Apollo and Hyacinth when they lay with their lover? Is the ache in lovers kept apart by the cruelty of the world comparable to Hades waiting for spring to end? 

Rey was gonna give herself a headache , she was sure of it. She reached for the thermos of coffee she always slipped inside , contraband apparently. Tasted like heaven.The clock read 8:37 signalling the end of the available hours . She'd have to come back on her weekend if she stayed any later she's miss the bus and it's much to cold out to do so.

While she packed her bag she thought of Apollo and Hyacinth , she'd always loved the story. So much love and sadness , just like every Greek story should have.  
Did Hyacinth feel loved when Apollo came down from the heavens and declared his love? Was he worried for his people and how they might be punished if he rejected Apollo's love? Did he think Apollo true or perhaps thought his love would pass and he'd be left to his own devices after so long? 

It's heartbreaking in stories like this , she thought walking to the bus stop , not having a clear idea on how things truly happened. She hoped though that they were deeply in love and that Hyacinth forgive Apollo with his last breath. She could imagine not having that closure .

"You're going to walk into that pole." 

Rey pulled from her musing looked up to see that yes she was merely inches away from the pole . Sheepish , she turned to thank the women who called out only to stop when she saw who it was .Phasma had not changed a bit since the last time Rey had seen her . Tall with sharp cheekbones and short blonde hair , wonderfully beautiful .

"You don't look happy to see me ," she let out a laugh " don't tell me you didn't miss me?"   
Her eyes scrunched up as she smiled tightly , the overly pleased with herself one she did , all mirth. Rey's mind seemed to be at a stand still as she tried to process the women in front of her being back 2 weeks early from her dig in Japan. 

"want me to walk you home?" Phasma asked her and Rey shook her head yes and reached out her hand for Phasma's. It was lovely the walk home , not a word was spoken the ease that reminded Rey of the old sweater she's had for yeas the kind you don't touch for months at a time but the minute you slid it over your head it's like you wore it yesterday.She supposed that wasn't the most romantic thing to think of when your partner of 3 years comes home .

Later that evening as they lay side by side ,caught up on everything they both missed Rey thinks back to her musing in the library earlier that day .   
That yes , she had ached like Hades waiting for spring to die.


	3. Arrival of the birds

"It's cold out come back to bed!" Kylo didn't need to turn around to know that Hux was pouting , green eyes gone large and lip quivering.

"I'll be right back"   
He couldn't sleep , the night wouldn't take him no matter the exhaustion coursing through his body. It's just the way it is some nights .  
Sleep was for those who were very lucky. Kylo use to envy Hux for it , the ability to give in and fall asleep just about anywhere. He made his way to the balcony , a small thing but big enough for a chair and side table. He liked to come out here when everything became to much. He felt calm listening to the emptiness of the small town they lived in. Some days everything was to much , everything to heavy , weighing him down till getting out of bed felt like an impossibility . 

Outside it was white noise , empty but not too empty. He ran his hand over his face into his hair , allowing himself to listen to all the thoughts he'd tried to block to block out today. Insecurity grasped him tight today , from his work to Hux .The job he had been hoping for went to another undergraduate and he'd been over looked because he was "overly passionate" or another phrase for he made other people uncomfortable. He never meant to be truly, he tried his best to keep himself in check . To be in control of the outburst of anger or cruelty but some things couldn't be helped. He shook hands with Dean and made it to the car before the tears fell , crying hysterically until he couldn't force anymore tears out . He started the car and drove to the gym before working out all that anger at the dispassionate jerk hat who got his job. He hadn't told Hux about it yet , these sort of thing was met with pity and over done "screw them's" all things he hates. Even if Hux is the one delivering them and even if there's a pity blow job involved.

"You didn't get the job did ya?" Hux is bleary eyed and shivering like crazy.

"Nope." 

Hux makes his way to Kylo's lap and plops down , wrapping himself around him. Hux is like this all year round , always cold and always crawling into Kylo's lap leeching off his body heat. Kylo thought it tiresome when they first got together hux always curling into his side after sex . It wasn't until 6 months in that Kylo found he couldn't sleep without him wrapped around him. Hux's fingers ran through his hair in a simple gesture of I'm sorry and shh. 

"Talk to me about it?" 

"It's not fair that i get passed up on because I'm passionate ," Kylo took a deep inhale before letting go of all he'd been holding onto " I work twice as hard as any person in my department and I've published more articles then all of them combined and yet i still don't get picked because I'm passionate or because heaven forbid I'm not the friendliest person in the world! It's just not.." 

"It's not fair that you get punishes because you don't handle social situations well" 

There it was , the thing he didn't know how to say aloud but Hux could so well . He loved that about him , they way he talked like he had a connection to his soul that put all of Kylo's terrible emotions straight into a reasonable sentence .Life's not fair Kylo knows this , is intimately familiar with it. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Hux trails his fingers down Kylo's face ,cupping his jaw ",i like your passion and your love for all you do." 

Its a soothing balm to his burns , this man loves him for all the reasons others were ready to look away for. 

"Every atom of your flesh is a dear to me as my own," Kylo started ", in pain and sickness it would still be dear.' 

Hux huffed a laugh before giving in "Your mind is my treasure and if it were broken it be my treasure still, always Jane Eyre with you ," he kissed Kylo on the cheek and grabbing his hand pulled him inside to the warmness of the home they had made with each other .A home , Kylo thought , that celebrated his passion and desire and held a place for his love. 

Atleast if he couldn't have sleep he could have peace and love wrapped around him .


End file.
